The Twist
by Mura-cHan MiNd
Summary: How about a story about them with different personalities? Start from the first anime! Beware of the OOCness! O.o I think there are huge changes in my story and the anime of first season!
1. The Cheerful And The Cool

I got this idea from the fanfiction on ultra maniac! I hope no one mind this! This will be my very first Gakuen Alice story!! Yay!

AyakoMimi: Okay everyone! Let's start from the start of ze story!! Except that I will change a few of chapters… 

Hotaru: A _few_…?

Natsume: You mean _lots_…

Aya/Mimi: Hehehe… -animesweating- O-okey…

**Caution**: I don't remember all the episode in anime so I change them. And remember, their personalities are opposites! Some just change their personalities!

**Gender**: **Humor**, **Fantasy**, **Adventure**, maybe **Romance**

**Disclaimers**: I do not own Gakuen Alice… If I do, I will definitely let Natsume kill Luna already! PS. Luna only appeared in the manga. Found it in lots of the web.

Chapter One: ---**The Cheerful And The Cold**---

"What? What? What?!" or "Eeehhhhhhhhhhhhhh???" or "Reeaaaaaaally?!!" was heard inside a certain classroom in the academy. Maybe you guys know this, ryte? Ok, let's introduce a _little_ bit of the '_main'_ characters in the story!

In the right corner, near the window, a gossiping little group are….. ringringring! Hatoru with an amused face but is hiding it! (So what's the point, eh?) Anna, pink hair, with a devilish look in her face! And Nonoko, blue hair, with a smirk on her face!

In the left corner, near the door's side, a little _boy's chat_ are….. ringringring! Kokoroyomi/Koko for short, is looking not interested in the news! And Mochu who's kinda interested in the news!

And lastly! In the middle corner, in the middle, a random talking are….. Ahem. I mean 'is' since I will introduce on person in that group. Ringringring! Sumire, with interested look! Ok, ok... Now, let's here one by one conversation.

To the left corner conversation, Mochu said, "Really?" with his sparkling eyes.

"What's the big deal? It's just 'another' new student. She might just 'runaway' like all those _other_ students", replied Koko.

To the right corner conversation, Nonoko said, "Eh! Anna, what do you think our next plan?"

"Simple! Ehehe! I'll take care of everything!" replied Anna. Hotaru wasn't sure what would she do, so she just deepen her thoughts on the new student.

Then came Sumire, "Are you two planning to scare the new students again? You guys are so evil! You should be friendly!"

"**What are you to tell us that**?" both Anna and Nonoko said in unison staring at Sumire. Sumire sweatdropped, sensing that those two would involve her as well.

When the door was opened, a grownup with golden/blonde hair came in sneakily. The students know this but don't care a bit. "H-hello e-everyb-bod-dy! G-good M-morning! H-how a-are y-ou t-", all the students in the classroom looked at him and he jerked a little.

"Daijobu, Narumi-sensei? Is it true, there's a new student???", Sumire speaked up.

"Y-yes. C-come in", Narumi told the student, who is waiting outside. The student came in. She has this brunette hair tied in 2 pig-tails. "**What are you staring at**?", shot the girl and took her seat. Everyone sweatdrop.

"We thought you were the new student, Mikan.", whispered Hotaru.

"Don't come near me. Pch! We'll scare him to death later", told Mikan. Koko, often to hear this, smirked and liked the idea. They will always scared the new newbies.

Narumi was nervous with the students and he was sweating. But then, a new student came. A boy. He has raven hair and crimson eyes. When he was in the middle which is in front of the class, he was staring to everyone in the class. Narumi was walking out of the class tiptoeing and no one notice.

'Dammit! He looks tough and brave! Koko! Anyway to scare him away?!' thought Mikan and send it to Koko.

Koko looked at her then looked at Anna and Nonoko who were grinning evilly. Mikan smirked. 'Good…'

"OHAYOGOZAIMASU!! How are you?! My name is Hyuuga Natsume! Call me Natsume! Nice to meet you! I'll be attending Alice Academy! It is such an honor!! Yoroshiku!!" blurred the new guy smiling which made everyone speechless and made Anna and Nonoko dropped a potion which exploded in the class.

BOOM!

Everyone was coughing and running out of the class! Smokes were out.

"Wha the heck!" Two blonde boys were looking at the others with angry face. One blonde boy looks like a gangster while the other was kinda emotionless and carries a _blue_ rabbit on his hand.

Anna said, "Yuu-sama! Ruka-sama!"

"You're late.." said Mikan to the two boys.

"Whateva", replied Yuu.

"Hello there!", interrupted Natsume with a smile and looked at the two boys. And then he noticed someone he never thought he could find…

-In slow motion-

"RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!", Natsume said while running to Ruka and ready to hug him in slow motion.

Ruka, aware of this, had his _personal_ bodyguard in front of him to took Natsume's hug.

BONK!

-In normal motion-

Natsume hit the rhino. Almost everyone in the classroom was laughing.

"You know him, Nogi?" asked Hotaru.

"Hm", was all Ruka could reply.

"How could you do this to me, Ruka? You didn't reply my letters, call me and even said could said bye! It was a year already!", Natsume said in teary.

"Why should I? I mean why _would_ I?" Ruka replied emotionless.

"Hold it! Are you saying this puny, worthless, naïve, annoying, little boy is your 'friend'?" Yuu questioned him. "He is so unlike your other friends"

"Like I care."

Hotaru looked at the Natsume who has tears in his eyes.

'Can this class gets any weirder?' thought Mikan.

"I feel so sorry for Natsume…" said Mochu and Sumire.

Mikan smirked, "Well, I don't. Look, err… Crybaby, let's make a bet…"

Aya/Mimi: So how is it? I know, I know! It's not dat good! But it's so funny! What do you think of their attitudes?

Natsume: -glaring at Aya/Mimi-

Mikan: Mou!

Hotaru: -twitched-

Ruka: -speechless-

Yuu: -terrified on his clothes-

Narumi: -raised an eyebrow-

Anna and Nonoko: -terrified-

Mochu and Sumire: -can't believe what happened-

Koko: -don't know what's different bout him in the story (Well, he's a little bit evil.. Only a little)-

Aya/Mimi: Ehehe… -animesweatdrop- Please r-review and pray for my safety… Thank you…!

Message: It will take a long time for me to update since we have a big exam this year! I just need to tell you all that! Ok! Don't forget to review! It will surely inspires me, either good or bad! Tell me what you want to add! I'll try to add if it's a possibility! As for the coupling, hehehe…


	2. The Bet To The Northern Forest

Since I don't have anything better to do today, here's the second chappy!!

Aya/Mimi: Hehe! First of all! Da request!

Mikan: Request?

Aya/Mimi: Yup! About Hyuuga! Well… I don't know… But I'll try! Here's my plot! Well, not the real plot… Just something you need to know, I think. After ze story!

Mikan: Eh?

**Gender**: **Humor**, **Fantasy**, **Adventure**, maybe **Romance**

**Disclaimers**: I do not own Gakuen Alice… If I do, I will definitely let Natsume kill Luna already! PS. Luna only appeared in the manga.

Chapter Two: ---**The Bet To The Northern Forest**---

"What bet?" Natsume cleared his tears.

"Oh, nothing really", Mikan smirk, "If you win this bet, we will definitely welcome you to our class and the academy. If you don't succeed, you will be kicked out by us. However, knowing that you are a crybaby, this is a hard challenge. Follow me." Mikan walked along the corridor. Natsume was clueless.

"That's odd for Mikan-sama…", said Anna.

"Yeah, Mikan-sama would never do anything like that. Offering a bet… Not Mikan-sama at all…", add Nonoko.

"But this is the warm side of Mikan-chan! It's amazing!", said Sumire with happiness think that the cold Mikan is being nice once for awhile. All of them stared Sumire, upon hearing 'chan'. Natsume heard their conversation and followed Mikan's path. Both of Hoatru and Ruka just watched the path that Mikan and Natsume walked.

Later, Mikan and Natsume were in front of a forest. "See that forest?", Mikan points the forest. Natsume nodded.

"That's the Northern Forest. It's a haunted forest." 

"H-haunted?" 

"Yes, haunted. All you have to do is get a flower in the deep within the forest as a proof. I'll let you choose. Ok. I'm in a good mood today so I'll let you pick two of the people from the class. Got it?"

Natsume nodded and asked, "Uh… Are you-"

"Am I what?", glared Mikan.

"N-nothing!" said Natsume then thought, 'Maybe I think too much…'

Then came a few of the classmates. "What happened, Mikan?" asked Hotaru.

"Nothing much, Hotaru. Now, pick someone, crybaby." said Mikan. Natsume scanned around and points Ruka.

Ruka points himself and said, "Me? What for?"

"Please, Ruka! I need your help!" begged Natsume. Ruka rolled his eyes.

"Ok, ok! I know what you want. You want me to go with you to the forest, right? As long as you don't beg like that!", informed Ruka. Natsume nodded vigorously.

"Can I go too? I want to too!" told Sumire.

Natsume said, "Thank you!!" Everyone rolled their eyes.

'Weird... Pretty weird…' thought Koko.

And so, our dear group of three students went inside the forest. It was a pretty silence chat so Sumire started a conversation.

"So, Natsume-kun, how did you know Ruka-kun?"

"Ruka? Oh! We were childhood friends! We us-", Natsume was stopped when Ruka _accidentally_ hit Natsume's face with his fist.

"Opps… My bad. I **accidentally** hit your face", said Ruka emotionless.

"O wow ow…" whined Natsume. Sumire animesweatdropped. Then, yet, another silence. So Natsume started another the conversation.

"Ruka, why did you leave the town?"

"Huh? The Academy people kept tracing me so need to go. 'Sides, I am given lots of money" again, Ruka said emotionlessly but deep inside his mind, 'And to lured them away form you and the others…' Natsume grunted. Another silence, so Ruka started a conversation.

"How did you enter the academy, Natsume?"

"Me? I don't remember clearly! Hahahaha!" laughed Natsume with a smile. Both Ruka and Sumire eyed Natsume. "But it's really fate that I could see you again, Rukaaaaaa!!!" Natsume was about to hug Ruka but Ruka dodged it and Natsume hugged something else.

"Ruka, I don't know you're this fluffy and furly…" said Natsume as he was looking at the fluffy thing.

"A-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a…. BEEAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Ruka. As Ruka said, a bear, not Mr. Bear, a real live, the body feels like a little hard as metal tough, scary, and breathless bear!

Natsume was shocked and immediately let go and said, "H-Hello, b-big bear… H-how are you d-doing?" The three were animesweating.

"RROOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the bear roared to them.

In Class B

"Did anyone just hear a **bear** roared?" asked Mochu. Hotaru was shocked when she heard Mochu said **bear**.

"Yeah. They'll survive" replied Koko while he is hearing mp4 with the song 'I will survive' or something like that.

"Oh yeah… Ruka's with them anyway" said Mochu.

To The Three

They were running and the big bear was chasing them from behind.

"Ruka! Why are you running too?!" asked Sumire.

"I don't want to be dead! Stupid!" replied Ruka.

"You have animal pheromone! Remember?!"

"That thing isn't an animal! It would go and be nice to me if it was!!"

"SOMEBODY!! HELP!!!" shouted Natsume.

"Natsume! Over here!" Sumire pulled Natsume's cloth and hide in bushes with Ruka. Sumire and Ruka shut Natsume's mouth and shushed him until the bear is looking on the other side.

"Phew! That was close!" told Sumire.

"But what are we going to do now?" asked Natsume.

"There is one thing… It's her" said Ruka.

"Eh? But how are we going to get her help? I mean, she never help anyone except Mikan!" points Sumire.

"Who?"

"The girl with the black short hair", said Sumire.

"Oh! So what can she do???"

"Err, Natsume, do you know anything about this academy?" asked Ruka. Natsume shook his head. Ruka sighed.

"You don't know? Then you don't know your own alice!" Sumire said this.

"What's alice?"

Ruka shook his head which shows I-don't-want-to-explain-you-do-it. Sumire gets this signal and explained, "Y'see, Natsume, Alice Academy is the academy where special people are. Each one has an alice. An alice is, well, kinda like talent and special powers. Have you watch X-men and Static Shock?"

Natsume nodded and asked, "You mean I have powers???"

"Uh… Yes but you get your alice since birth, not by the gas or anything. Don't you know your alice?"

"No, I don't know anything"

"Back to square one, about Hotaru Imai… How the hell can we get her here?!!" Ruka said.

"SUSH!!"

"That's odd… I thought I heard someone shushed… Maybe they got far away enough… Or I'm just too worried about the new boy…", someone said in front of the bush.

"That's Hotaru!" whispered Sumire.

"Good!" whispered Ruka. Ruka stood up and went to Hotaru.

"N-Nogi? W-what's wrong? Where you there with Sumire and Hyuuga?"

"Well, kinda. By the way, Imai, Natsume said you're cute" said Ruka with a smile. Hotaru blushed! In twenty shades!

"W-what was that?!" Sumire and Natsume said in unison.

CLICK!

"Thank you. This will come in handy" smirked Ruka while he was holding a camera and said, "You do as we said and I won't show this to your fans."

"Eh? W-what do you mean?" 

"Maybe I can sell this after showing this to everyone that you, a friend of Mikan, can blush just because of a guy" whispered Ruka to Hotaru. Hotaru blushed.

'Hotaru likes Ruka? I didn't know that' thought Natsume. Natsume didn't hear his name clearly at that time.

'I can't believe Hotaru is blushing!' thought Sumire.

**---TO BE CONTINUED---**

Aya/Mimi: What's going to happen next? Keep tuning everyone! Bye bye!

Mikan: Wait, Aya! What about the plot?!

Aya/Mimi: Oh yeah! You see… I was thinking they were switching personalities. Mikan switch with Natsume and Hotaru switch with Ruka. Hehehe!

Ruka: Is that all?

Aya/Mimi: Oh yeah! About Natsume, maybe in two more chapters, he'll be like what you asked. We need a reason and I know already!

Natsume: -came in reading his manga then notice that the three were staring at him- What? -stared at them back-

Mikan, Ruka & Aya/Mimi: Nothing!

Natsume: Stupid Author.

Aya/Mimi: -got hit by Natsume's words and froze-

Hotaru: -came inside- She's dead? Let me say it then. Next episode. What kind of challenge will they get? What flower will Natsume get? Will they stop the machine from stopping them? -said in emotionless-

Mikan: Thank you for reading! Please review to keep the author alive! -smiling-

Ruka: You can tell what you want to add since I don't think the story will be like in the anime… Comments whether good or bad is accepted. See you!


	3. The Heaven

I didn't go to school today because I got a terrible headache! I hope everyone likes this chapter!

Aya/Mimi: Oh, thankyou everyone!! I am so happy you like it! -crying in tears-

Hotaru: She's still alive?

Natsume: Too bad… Where's the other baka and Ruka?

Aya/Mimi: Oh! Mikan and Ruka won't be here! Ruka's rabbit is sick so Ruka will take his rabbit to the animal hospital! Meanwhile Mikan's with someone in the Central Town! Hm… Odd…

Natsume: -eyes twitch-

Aya/Mimi: Don't know when they will get back! Don't forget, what I told you on the last chappy! -Headache- Oh no… The horror of headache attack!!! Oh well! Continue with ze story!

**Gender**: **Humor**, **Fantasy**, **Adventure**, maybe **Romance**

**Disclaimers**: I do not own Gakuen Alice… If I do, I will definitely let Natsume kill Luna already! PS. Luna only appeared in the manga. Hehe… I got my own source

Chapter Three: ---**The Heaven**---

**Flashback**

"_Eh? W-what do you mean?"  
_

"_Maybe I can sell this after showing this to everyone that you, a friend of Mikan, can blush just because of a guy" whispered Ruka to Hotaru. Hotaru blushed._

'_Hotaru likes Ruka? I didn't know that' thought Natsume. Natsume didn't hear his name clearly at that time._

'_I can't believe Hatoru is blushing!' thought Sumire._

**End of Flashback**

And so, the one group of three stu-, correction; that's one group of **four** students is walking straight. Its still morning and Natsume, tugging Ruka's cloth, Ruka, is annoyed by Natsume's tugging, Sumire, looking around and Hotaru, feeling got tricked, are being cautious from now. Why you ask?

**First**; a mechanic bear almost kill them. Well, that was before they see Hotaru. **Second**; there are lots of booby traps. Guess who always fall for the trap. It's Natsume. **Third**; they know someone is watching them. There's a creepy shadow following them. **Fourth**; Hotaru can't get her mechanic bear location. They suspect someone is controlling her machine. **Fifth**; Natsume always fall. Can't blame him. He just didn't notice the small rock which made him trip. **Six**- oh wait. I think that's all.

"Could you quit it?!" Ruka shouted to Natsume.

"B-but I'm scared!" Natsume replied.

"Natsume, you're not going to cry, are you?" asked Sumire.

"No!"

"How long do we have to walk until we reach to the center anyway?!"

"Well… A few more steps, I guess…" Hotaru replied Ruka's question.

"Really?!" Natsume said with happiness. Natsume immediate let go og his hand from tugging Ruka's cloth and ran straight.

"Wait! Natsume!" Hotaru shouted but it was too late and Natsume was out of sight.

"Where's Natsume? Oh no…", Sumire said. Ruka simply nodded.

Silence.

"What do we do now? Want to leave him?" Ruka suggested.

In Class B

"Where's Hotaru?" asked Mikan to Anna and Nonoko.

"She said she's going out for awhile", Nonoko replied. Mikan kept silence.

"Anou, Mikan-sama, why did you do the bet with the… new guy?" asked Anna.

"No reason. Just thinking that you want to **bully** him. Don't you want too?" Mikan replied with emotionless. Both Anna and Nonoko had shinning evil eyes and giggle. Mikan on the other hand, doesn't care anything.

'Maybe I'll tell Mikan where _actually_ Hotaru is…', thought Koko.

Natsume's POV

I'm walking in the forest and for some reason it's like night time. How come it's night? It's still morning!

"Ruuuuukkkkkaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!", I whined, "where are you?!" I didn't get any reply. Oh no! I'm lost! Not just lost! I'm alone! What am I gonna do now?! Oh man! **Note To Self**; Never run without thinking.

SWESH!!

The bush beside me moved. What the hell?! It stopped! I took two steps forward and so did the bush! T-the bush moved! T-there's only one thing that's clear!!!!

"G-g-g-g-g-g-g-GHOOOOSSTTTT!! AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!", I cried and ran away!!!

Normal POV to Ruka, Hotaru and Sumire

"Was that Natsume's voice?", Sumire said and Hotaru blushed.

"Probably. I think he won't survive so let's go and search", replied Ruka.

"Hotaru, why is that forest thick?", Sumire point at the path where Natsume just run into.

"That's a rainforest. Being in this academy, anything weird is possible. I think we should get in there without being separated… I hope that new guy is safe", Hotaru said with concern. Ruka saw this and…

CLICK!

He took a picture. Hotaru blushed and said, "Could you stop that? We're in the middle of the forest and we need to find your friend!"

"But who's says we aren't allowed to that photos on our journey?" Ruka countered with emotionless. Hotaru doesn't know what to reply and is speechless.

"Should we go now?" Sumire was standing in the middle of them, "And I mean **now**."

Both Ruka and Hotaru couldn't disagree with Sumire and so they went inside with a rope. Yes, a rope tied on their belt so they wouldn't separated and get lost.

And after a couple of minutes, despite the taking a _few_ pictures of Hotaru and little _get along_ chat, they saw a biiiiiiiiiiiig garden of many different type of flowers.

"Wow…" was all the three could say.

"Cooottoooo, Mr. Teddy Bear! Hahahahaaaaa!" Guess who said this with bubbles in the background while moving in slow motion.

"Natsume?" three finally figured who was that.

"Ah! RUUUUUUKKKKKAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!", Natsume ran towards Ruka in slow motion and was about to hug him but he hug something unexpected. The three was terrified who or what was that.

"Mr. Teddy Bear? Oh you want some more hugs? Huggies!!" Natsume said while hugging the living, moving, has a life and is the teddy bear breathing? Breathless teddy bear. The teddy bear hug Natsume back in return and smiling.

"NATSUME! COULD YOU STOP THAT?! YOU'RE FREAKING ME OUT! CAN'T YOU BE NORMAL?!" shouted Ruka to Natsume who has tears in his eyes by now.

"S-sorry…"

"Anyway, pick a flower!! We're going back!"

"B-but-"

"No buts! Hurry up!"

"O-ok…" Natsume let his hands go and pick two flowers and gave a flower to the teddy bear's ear while saying, "I'm sorry, Mr. Teddy Bear… I won't forget about you…"

Sumire and Hotaru were really shocked on Ruka's behavior. Ruka never shouted to anyone before, not even to Sumire who's actually always being _nice_. The teddy bear had tears in its button eyes. Can a teddy bear cry??? The teddy bear eyed his angry eyes towards Ruka, Hotaru and Sumire. The three of them saw it and was animesweating. Natsume didn't saw it.

Sumire was looking around and saw something. "Hotaru, is that your invention that you were looking for?" Sumire pointed to the mechanic bear somewhere near lying.

"My dear, dear machine!!!" said Hotaru and hugged it with tears.

Invention no. 003, Maniac Bear. This machine resembles a hungry and fierce-ful bear which automatically attack anyone it sees, except for non-living that is. Will only follow Imai Hotaru's command, that's me.

"There should be a switch somewhere around here", Hotaru said as examining its body.

"Well, h-hurry up, Hotaru! I think t-that teddy bear is still l-looking at us!" said Sumire.

"Got it! Hop on everyone!" Hotaru hopped on and typed something on the back of the machine. Sumire hopped on first then Ruka. Natsume was having a hard time in hopping on so Ruka and Sumire pulled his hands. The robot started to move and Natsume was still hanging.

"Let's GO!"

"H-hey!"

The robot jumped 50 meter to another. Ok, I'm not good with the units. Its meter or kilometer.

In Class B

"Is the ground shaking?"

"Hey, what's that outside of the forest?"

"Is that Hotaru?"

"HOTARU?!!"

They all ran outside of the class.

Outside of the Northern Forest

The four of them landed safely form the machine.

Sumire groan and said, "I will never ever go to that forest again!" Both Ruka and Hotaru agreed.

"Hey look! The class are coming!" Sumire said when she saw the class came. Mikan was the first to walk up to them.

"Hotaru, why are you with them? And you," Mikan pointed at Natsume, "didn't I told you to bring only **two** people?"

"I'm so sorry!"

"It's alright, Mikan! I was looking for my invention anyway!" Hotaru defended Natsume.

Mikan looked at Hotaru and said, "I believe you. But **if he ever pushed you, he will pay**"

"So did you get anything?" asked Koko.

"Oh yeah! Here, Mikan!" Natsume smiled and gave the flower to her.

Mikan took the flower, " A daisy? Why a daisy and not rose?"

"But the daisy match you", Natsume replied with a smile.

"Are we going to take him in, Mikan-sama?", asked Nonoko.

"Hm," was all Mikan could answer. Mikan started to walk away and Hotaru followed Mikan. As Mikan walked away, she thought, 'What does he mean…?'

Koko heard this and smirk.

"Did I was something wrong?" asked Natsume.

"Oh puh-leze!"

Aya/Mimi: Sorry everyone if this chappy isn't funny! I spent almost half of ze day to make this!

Natsume: -read his manga-

Hotaru: -fix her inventions-

Aya/Mimi: -look at the both of them then cry- I wish Mikan and Ruka was here! Waaaaaa!!

Natsume: -shot Aya/Mimi with baka gun 3 times-

Aya/Mimi: -fainted-

Natsume: Miss that. Thanks, Imai. -throw the gun to Hatoru-

Hotaru: Serves her right.

Aya/Mimi: -wrote something on a paper-

Paper: Don't forget to preview! You can tell me something you like to add! I'll try to add it! Give me comments whether good or bad! Now, I shall rest in peace! Mikan! Ruka! Where are you?!

Hotaru: -emotionless- Tune in for the next episode… How will Natsume fit in?

Natsume: Why the heck do I have to be so cheerful?! 

Hotaru: You're the main character, remember? And the stupid author will change you later on…

Natsume: -emotionless eyes-

I'll try to update now and then! Thank you for the reviews!! It's really is strange for Natsume being so, so, so cheerful… And a crybaby is really, really weird! Hahaha!


	4. The Nice Welcome?

You, you got it! They change parts! Though, some I change… Hehe… I won't be able to update for 5 days after this chappy! I just wish I can… Boohoo!

Mikan: Ohayo! Aya!

Aya/Mimi: Mikan!! Ruka!! -cries in waterfall-

Ruka: What happen to you when we were gone? Where are Natsume and Imai?

Aya/Mimi: It was silence without you!! Waaa! As for Natsume and Hotaru, they are in their rooms!

Ruka: I'll be going to Natsume then! -left-

Mikan: Wait! I wanna give something to my Hotaru Ja, Aya! -left-

Aya/Mimi: Ruka!! Mikan!! -cries in waterfall- I hope you all like this chappy! On with ze story! Waaaa!

**Gender**: **Humor**, **Fantasy**, **Adventure**, maybe **Romance**

**Disclaimers**: I do not own Gakuen Alice… If I do, I will definitely let Natsume kill Luna already! PS. Luna only appeared in the manga. Poor Natsume and Mikan…

Chapter Four: ---**The Welcome???**---

We are all in Natsume's no star room. Natsume is getting ready to go to school but it seems like Natsume's mind is wondering off to somewhere.

**Flashback**

"_NATSUME! COULD YOU STOP THAT?! YOU'RE FREAKING ME OUT! CAN'T YOU BE NORMAL?!" shouted Ruka to Natsume who has tears in his eyes by now._

**End of flashback**

"Do you really mean that, Ruka?" he said to himself, "maybe he's just saying it like he used to!" Then he looked at the clock near to him and realized that it's already **8.25** am.

"I'm late!!" he quickly grabbed his bag and ran off leaving his door unlock.

Natsume's POV

How could I ever daydream again?! Snapped out of it, Natsume! Ruka doesn't like you anymore if you don't change yourself! Be normal! Act no-

"OUFF!" I bumped into someone. I quickly stood up and offered my hand, "I'm sorry! Are you ok?"

"Tch," that person said and stood up by him/herself.

"Ah! Aren't you that girl?" I said but I realized that we are late, "Hurry up! We're late!" I took her hand and ran to the classroom. She was shouting to stop but I ignored her.

When I opened the class's door, I shouted, "OHAYO MINA-SAN!!"

Normal POV

Everyone looked at Natsume who is still holding Mikan's hand. Mikan noticed this so she snatched her hand away. Shall we look at some of the students' thoughts?

Hotaru's thought, 'Did I just saw Hyuuga hold Mikan's hand?'

Anna and Nonoko thought, 'Natsume hold M-Mikan-sama's-'

Sumire thought, 'Is Mikan starting to like Natsume?'

Koko thought, 'No way! Mikan isn't falling for that new guy!'

Yuu thought, 'What the heck! Did he just hold Mikan's hand?!'

Ruka thought, 'Maybe I can make millions…'

Ok, I miss some. Now, shall we continue?

"Why is everyone staring at us?" Natsume asked.

"Us? You mean **you**" Mikan replied while rolling her eyes and went back to her seat which is next to Hotaru.

"Are you with him?" asked Hotaru.

"Got bumped and he started to pull me. I was thinking that I should come here late. What a bummer," answered Mikan. Hotaru smiled in replied.

Ruka looked at Hotaru and Mikan.

"Ruuukaaaa!!" Natsume began to hug Ruka but the rhino is on the way.

"Ruka, why do you feel so hard?" then Natsume look up, screamed and let go. Everyone looked at Natsume and the rhino.

"How did that rhino come in here?" asked one of the random students.

'This class is really weird than my other classes' thought Natsume.

"Don't try to hug me, got it?" said Ruka to Natsume emotionlessly.

"Awe! But I want to!"

"Annoying."

A sharp stick hit Natsume's heart.

"Natsume? Natsume? Natsume Are you there?" said Sumire as she poke Natsume.

A teacher came and the students got back to their seats which also mean Natsume. This teacher wears a spectacle and has a small green frog on his left shoulder. He was scanning everyone.

"Good morning, Mr. Jino!"

"Good morning my precious students"

Mikan and Natsume almost puke when they heard this but they covered their mouth.

'Dammit! Why can't I get used to this?!' thought Mikan.

"P-precious? W-what's wrong with that teacher, Ruka?" Natsume whispered to Ruka. Ruka had a smirk on his face which made Natsume sweatdrop.

"You must be the new student my assistant introduced! Hyuuga Natsume, right? Nice to meet you. I'm Jino, the teacher of this class. Why don't we welcome our new friend with a game? Oh no! I have to go! We have a meeting! Sumire! Ruka! I leave everything to you! Ja" and so the teacher left.

The class was left dumbfounded but Natsume's eyes were glittering.

"What's up with those eyes?" Mochu asked Koko.

"He's thinking of a lame game" answered Koko.

"Let's play a game! A dodge ball!!" Natsume speak up and everyone groan, "What's wrong with you guys?"

"Dodge ball is for kids!"

"Well, _aren't_ you?"

"Are you calling us _little_ kids?"

Natsume sweat dropped. 

"Ok then. It's a challenge. We accept it" said Mikan as she was standing you. All of the students were shocked on Mikan's approval and they began whispering like, "Mikan-sama?!", "Why's wrong with Sakura?", "Why is Mikan accepting the challenge" or something like that.

Mikan stared deeply into Natsume's eyes and Natsume froze.

---TO BE CONTINUED---

Jino: What the heck!! Why am I so soft to those students?!!

Narumi: And why am I a coward in the story?!!

Jino & Narumi: And more importantly!! Why is he/am I the class teacher?!!!

Aya/Mimi: -animesweatdropped- I-it's a twist. S-sorry! Hehehe… I'm so sorry! I ran out of ideas! I was thinking bout this chapter for a whole day and I didn't finish it! Waaaaaa!! I need some time on my next chapter! Forgive my dumbness and humorless! I'm losing my sense of humor! Waaaaa! -kept saying sorry-

Jino: -animevein and prepare his alice-

Narumi: While Jino's at it, shall we explain a little? Mimi is going to be a clinghanger for this chapter. She needs some time to think more in the story. There's supposed to be more but if Mimi continues, it will take a day more. Unfortunately, she has a three years studies test in this week. We hope you understand.

I'm so sorry! If anyone of you knows Narumi's assistant in the anime, can you tell me his name? And the guy who's against the academy is Rio, right? Or is it Ryo? I really appreciate it! Thank you!


	5. The Game

T.T Thank you! I made so many errors! I'll change Hatoru to Hotaru! Sorry for the mistakes! I am in a hurry to make the stories and I only typed what comes into my mind! Thanks for sparing your time to reading this, reviewing and giving comments! And thanks for telling Reo's name! XD Thanx!!!

Aya/Mimi: Ohayo, mina!! How are you all doing? Today, something unexpected is going to happen!!

Ruka: Unexpected?

Mikan: What do you mean?

Hotaru: Baka author.

Natsume: This better be good. -form a fireball-

Aya/Mimi: -animesweatdrop- H-hai! Now on with ze story!!

**Gender**: **Humor**, **Fantasy**, **Adventure**, maybe **Romance**

**Disclaimers**: I do not own Gakuen Alice… If I do, I will definitely let Natsume and Hotaru kill Luna already! PS. Luna only appeared in the manga.

Chapter Four: ---**The Game**---

**Flashback**

"_Let's play a game! A dodge ball!!" Natsume speak up and everyone groan, "What's wrong with you guys?"_

"_Dodge ball is for kids!"_

"_Well, aren't you?"_

"_Are you calling us little kids?"_

_Natsume sweat dropped.  
_

"_Ok then. It's a challenge. We accept it" said Mikan as she was standing you. All of the students were shocked on Mikan's approval and they began whispering like, "Mikan-sama?!", "Why's wrong with Sakura?", "Why is Mikan accepting the challenge" or something like that._

_Mikan stared deeply into Natsume's eyes and Natsume froze._

**End of flashback**

Guess who is walking in the hallway with his cheerful face. Yup, it's Natsume alright. Oh look. He tripped! This is embarrassing! Everyone looked at him and he immediate got up. He immediately walks fast to the next corridor.

Everyone knows Natsume already. Who doesn't get famous after got the bet by Sakura Mikan, the academy's most cold-blooded, wait… Cold-hearted, yeah, girl? Gosh… Now everyone in the academy thinks Natsume as the weirdo or clumsy or even a baka. Hold it! It's or, ok? I haven't announced it. Ok, back to the story!

Natsume was breathless and trying to breath in the corner and said, "Why do I always fall?" He then turned around and said, "Ruka, isn't this-" and saw Ruka wasn't there.

"Ruka?" Natsume looked around but unfortunately to him, Ruka wasn't there. Natsume is disappointed and had this anime waterfall cries on his face.

"Ruuukkkkaaaa- ouff", whined Natsume but was interrupted when someone who bumped into him. Natsume fell to the floor.

"I'm sorry, kiddo. Are you ok? Hey, aren't you that new boy?" said the pink wavy hair girl, the hair is shorter than Anna, who looks older than him and pulling Natsume up.

"What boy?" asked Natsume with his clueless face.

"Hyuuga? The news spreading that the Class B is acceptingHyuuga Natsume. I heard that you're a wimp", the girl answered honestly and straight forward.

Natsume's face is glittering with joy, "Am I really that famous?" then his face change to angry, "A wimp?!"

"Whoa! Cool down, kiddo! No offense on behalf of them! You look cute, you know that?" the girl said to cheer Natsume up. Natsume instantly blushed.

"Hi! I'm Misaki! I'm in middle school! That means I'm your senpai!" she said in cheerful way!

"H-hi. I'm Hyuuga N-Natsu-me…" Natsume answered, trembling and blushing.

"I know that! I'll call you Natsume! Now, call me Misaki-senpai!"

"M-Mi-saki-senpai…" Natsume blushed in 30 shades.

"Good! What are you doing here alone, Natsume?"

"I-I wasn't. I was with Ruka", he replied still blushing.

"Kiddo? You ok? You're face is red," she said as she reach her hand towards his forehead and the other hand touch her forehead. Natsume's face is as red as tomato now. "Hey wait. I heard that you're going to have a match with Sakura Mikan. Are you going to be ok?"

"I-I-"

"Wha the?"

Both of Natsume and Misaki looked at who interrupted them.

"Mikan?!" Misaki quickly pulled her hand from Natsume's head. Mikan gave Misaki a **call-my-first-name-again-and-you-are-dead** glare.

"Hehe… H-how are you doing?" Misaki animesweatdropped.

"Peh! Wateva" Then Mikan gave her glare to Natsume who's really clueless.

"Be ready" Mikan informed.

"For what?" Natsume asked.

"Dodge ball"

"Dodge ball? Heh! Natsume, who's in your team?"

"Err… I-I… I don't know… Me, Ruka and Sumire only, I think…"

"Then I'll tag along! Let's go and look for more! I'm going to take him for awhile, Sakura! See ya!" Misaki pulled Natsume away while Mikan was glaring at them.

'This is gonna be fun! I want to see that face hers!' Misaki thought and giggle silently.

"M-Misaki-senpai?"

Misaki still giggle silently. Natsume sweatdrop.

They went to some random people asking them to join and a **lot** of them ran away. Like example…

One. This girl was in the toilet and you know, Misaki actually forced Natsume to disguise as a girl and went inside. Of course that girl knows Natsume is a boy, so she ran out of the toilet.

Two. There's a group in the library and Misaki and Natsume were acting like a black market people. They were like psst-ing to them. You know, that sure is scary. And so the group ran away

Three. People were walking and you know what happened? Misaki announced to the people about the challenge! After they heard Mikan's name, all of them ran away leaving Misaki and Natsume.

Oh boy. What are they going to do next? What am I saying?! It's Dodge ball time already!

DODGEBALL TIME!!

Dodge ball in on! Yeah! Let me list the people in each group! In Mikan's team, Mikan, Koko, Mochu, Yuu, Anna, Nonoko and more random students in their class! In Natsume's team, Natsume, Ruka, Sumire, Misaki, Mr. Teddy Bear, Maniac Bear, Hotaru and a few or 4 random students!

Wait, why is Hotaru in Natsume's team? People were whispering.

**Flashback which is not in the story**

_Hotaru was working on her machines as usual and no one is in the class. But then Ruka came with his blue rabbit. Hotaru was too distracted with her inventions and doesn't know that someone was in. She has these glittering eyes while fixing her inventions._

_CLICK!_

_Hotaru finally noticed Ruka, "N-Nogi?!"_

"_Hey, Imai! You wouldn't care, right, if I too some of your pictures?"_

"_W-what do you want?"_

"Oh, you're being pretty precaution," Ruka said as he took out a picture of Hotaru hugging the Maniac Bear back in the garden in the Northern Forest. Hotaru was shocked.

"_Join us and your secret will be safe."_

_Hotaru doesn't know which to choose. Her best friend or her pride?_

**End of flashback**

Instead she chose her pride and Mikan understands her best friend's action. To avoid understanding, Hotaru is standing neutral. Hotaru could see Ruka smirking while holding her pictures.

'Why do I have to deserve this?' thought Hotaru.

"Ready?! On position! One! Two! Go!" a student announce.

Mochu said, "I'm sorry about this!", and throw the ball which hits the big Maniac Bear.

"Maybe having the big bear wasn't a good idea…" said Misaki while everyone sweatdropped.

"And you just noticed that?" replied Ruka as he rolled his eyes.

And a random girl in Natsume's group throws the ball and the ball teleport which hit Nonoko.

"Nooooo!!!" said Nonoko as she lay down in slow motion.

"Nonoookoooo!!" said Anna as she ran to Nonoko in slow motion.

Everyone sweatdropped.

"Why are there so dramatic?" asked Misaki.

"Because they don't really want to play dodge ball" said Sumire while Ruka rolled his eyes.

Anna and Nonoko got out of the field.

"It's time for me to kick you!" Yuu throw the ball which instantly becomes big and everyone take cover except for Ruka that is. The ball instantly become small and Ruka caught it and throw to Yuu and Yuu got hit.

Everyone dropped jaw.

"Wha the hell?!!" Yuu shouted, "I thought you're in our side, Ruka!"

"I was," replied Ruka emotionlessly, "but that ball might hit me. Do you think I will allow that?"

Yuu got out.

After several outs, only few were remain. In Mikan's group, there are only Mikan. In Natsume's group, there's only Natsume and Mr. Teddy Bear.

In the **out** field, Ruka, Sumire and Misaki were watching the dodge ball fight.

"Err, Ruka, why are you here instead of there? You weren't hit," said Misaki.

"I'm tired of all that standing. I won't do any good anyway" replied Ruka emotionlessly.

"I wonder if Natsume will win or not…" said Sumire.

"I don't care. I just want to know his alice," replied Ruka emotionlessly.

"You don't _care_?" Hotaru said emphasizing the 'care'. Now, why is Hotaru saying that? She was just curious.

In the **game** field, Mikan smirked. Mikan got the ball and threw it to Natsume but was blocked by Mr. Teddy Bear.

"Mr. Teddy Beeaaarrr!!! Nooooooooo!!" whined Natsume. Everyone sweatdropped.

Mr. Teddy Bear got out.

'Creepy class…' I'll let you guess who thought this.

"You will pay, Mikan," said Natsume with fiery eyes and hold the ball.

"HIIYAAAAAAHHHH!!" Natsume threw the ball. Everyone looked at the ball that Natsume just threw in shocked. The ball is on fire. Mikan saw this and couldn't move so she defends her self. Fortunately, before the ball hit Mikan, the fire went out.

"W-what just happen?" everyone asked the same thing.

"D-did that ball was in fire?" asked Sumire, "Ruka?"

Ruka couldn't answer anything. He is paralyzed. So is Mikan. Mikan fell down her knees.

Natsume looked at everyone and then Mikan. He could felt that Mikan was afraid. He knew something is wrong so he came closer to Mikan.

Mikan knew this and said, "S-stay away from me!!"

Natsume just smiled and reach out his hands. "That was fun! Thanks and sorry… Can you stand up, Mikan?"

Natsume: -animevein-

Aya/Mimi: What's wrong, Natsume? Aren't you happy that you have a crush on Misaki-senpai??? -then at the end of her hair caught fire- Kyaaaaaaaa!! -ran around like a maniac-

Mikan: What'd happened?

Hotaru: -shot Mikan and Aya with baka gun many times-

Aya/Mimi and Mikan: -Aya's hair cooled down already- What was that for, Hotaru?! -whining-

Hotaru: -rolled her eyes-

Ruka: -sweatdropped- Err… Don't forget to review. Whether good and bad is enough. -look at Natsume burning Aya and Mikan's hair- -sweatdrop-

Gasp! I don't know that some people agree with the cheerful Natsume! My friends in school were complaining about the cheerful Natsume! I'm so happy that some of you like it! I should separate this into two but then… I changed my mind! Hope you like this! Yay! Holiday starts tomorrow!!


	6. The Classes

Someone agr3 with me about the Luna!! Yay! I definitely dislike her! Taking Mikan's seat! And taking Natsume away from Mikan is outrageous! Outrageous? Boy, must because of my friend's language… . It's because of Waree'ah's Harry Potter, tho I haven't watched it… .

Aya/Mimi: Ohayo, mina-san! How are you all?!

Hotaru: What now?

Aya/Mimi: Hehehe… I don't know if you all are going like this chappy or not!

Natsume: **Does it involve me**? -form a fireball-

Aya/Mimi: -animesweatdrop- Err… A l-little…

Mikan: I wonder what's going to happen next…

Ruka: Can we go on with this?

Aya/Mimi: Oh yeah! Ok! On with ze story!

Hotaru: Sigh… Beware of the OOC-ness in this chapter…

**Gender**: **Humor**, **Fantasy**, **Adventure**, maybe **Romance**

**Disclaimers**: I do not own Gakuen Alice… If I do, I will definitely let Natsume burn Luna to crisp already! Muhahahahaha! PS. Luna only appeared in the manga.

Chapter Six: ---**The Classes**---

**Flashback**

_Ruka couldn't answer anything. He is paralyzed. So is Mikan. Mikan fell down her knees._

_Natsume looked at everyone and then Mikan. He could felt that Mikan was afraid. He knew something is wrong so he came closer to Mikan._

_Mikan knew this and said, "S-stay away from me!!"_

_Natsume just smiled and reach out his hands. "That was fun! Thanks and sorry… Can you stand up, Mikan?"_

**End of flashback**

Natsume is walking on the hallway with his cheerful face as usual. When he is in front of a door, he stopped. He could hear the laughter inside the room.

Natsume opened the door and shouted, "OHAYO, MINA-SAN!!"

Everyone stopped and stared at Natsume in horror. Natsume stepped in closed to them but they ran, even Ruka's kinda scared of Natsume. Natsume felt guilty about this and he was worried that his friends would leave him. But for Ruka, he didn't run. He just sit there closing his eyes, knowing his best friend won't harm a single fly, well, he could, but Natsume's too pure.

Jino-sensei came inside and everyone got back to their seats. Some are relieved while some are not.

"Good morning, my precious students" claimed Jino. Natsume felt want to puke but he hold it.

"Eh? Where's Mikan-chan? She should be here" said Jino. Mikan then step inside of the classroom and sat down next to Hotaru.

"Good morning, Mikan," greeted Hotaru.

"Hm," was all Mikan replied.

Natsume just stared Mikan from the back. Their seats are the same like in the anime.

"Everyone's here? Good! Now! Who's going to be Natsume's partner to show him around?" Jino said. Most of the class stepped back, scared of what Natsume's alice would do to them. Jino looked at them and said, "No one? Then I can choose who." Most of them hide themselves.

Natsume's glittering at Ruka but Ruka showed a signed saying, "No way. Babysitting him the whole time is a waste of my time."

Natsume was disappointed.

"Mikan," Jino pointed to Mikan.

"Uh?" Everyone was dumbfounded.

"Sakura Mikan, I will leave Natsume-kun to you then! Oh lookie! It's time for the meeting! Ja! See you, my precious students" Jino said and leave as Natsume and Mikan had Goosebumps.

Everyone stared at Mikan then at Natsume.

"What are you staring at?" said Mikan as she gave her death glare.

"M-Mikan…" said Hotaru.

And so from that time until the school lessons are over, Natsume kept following Mikan. Mikan got pissed off and stooped walking. So did Natsume.

"Can't you stop following me?"

"But why? I don't know anything about here. Plus Ruka's too busy to explain me and the others are…" Natsume stopped talking. Mikan noticed this and kept walking. So did Natsume.

When they arrived to the Sakura Tree, Mikan lied down and Natsume stared at her.

"What?"

"Do you like strawberries?"

Mikan kept quiet.

"Ehehe… W-wrong question," Natsume said.

"Where's that girl again?! Can't she come to class in time without us looking for her?!" a boy's voice said somewhere near.

"Shoot… He's here," said Mikan.

"Who?"

Mikan jumped up to the tree and signed Natsume to shut up. Natsume saw a middle school boy who has a black hair, has a black hat and has a small black/dark blue star below his left eye, coming towards him.

"Hey! Kid! Have you seen a twerp with brunette hair tied in two ponytails?" he asked. Natsume shook his head.

"Damn, that kid! The class is starting soon and that Noda isn't going to be happy with this!" he said as he left. Natsume looked at Mikan and closed his eyes using his hands.

"Why are you closing your eyes?"

"B-because…" Natsume is blushing.

"Spill it out, crybaby."

Natsume blushed and said, "Y-your… s-strawberry p-panties-"

BANG!

Mikan kicked Natsume and landed on the ground with no sweat.

"Ow!" whined Natsume.

Mikan said, "Tsk! You're a pervert."

"I am not! It was your fault for staying up there and showed me your underwear!"

BANG!

Mikan punched Natsume and Natsume began whining and complaining. Then, Natsume spoke again, "Ne, who was that guy who's looking for you?"

"A middle school. We're in the same ability class."

"Ability class?"

"Let me explain. I won't repeat this. We are in different groups. Technical Ability group is a group for those with scientific alice. As example is machines, which means Hotaru is in this group. Pheromone Ability group is a group of control. As example is animal pheromone which Ruka posses. Then Special Ability group and Dangerous Ability group. Dangerous is for those who posses a dangerous alice and Special is for people who aren't in any of the three groups. Understand?"

Natsume was dumbfounded.

"Hey, do you understand?"

"But which group am I in?"

"Your alice is fire. Figure it out yourself or your teacher will come to inform you." 

"What is your alice? I don't know your alice yet and your group."

"Do you really want to know?" glared Mikan. Natsume anime sweatdropped. Mikan took a seat. There was a long silence.

"**There you are…**" a voice appeared and Natsume was shocked.

A figure came into sight. Mikan and Natsume stared to whom that voice was from. The person has a short black and is wearing fluffy pink dress. S/he has an ear piercing and wearing a white mask like Natsume's teacher in the anime and wears a makeup. So do you know who it is?

The teacher hugged and cuddles Natsume suddenly and said, "You're so adorable! So CUTE! AWE! HOW I WISH I COULD KISS YOU!!!!" Natsume was breathing hard while Mikan just stared at them.

'That the hell?! Another weirdo?!' thought Mikan and Natsume.

"I'm Persona! You can call me Mr. Persona or Miss Persona or cutie! I'm the teacher in the Dangerous Ability group! You must be Natsume! Awe!! You're so cute!" he said, still cuddling Natsume who is now ready to take off from the world. Then Persona noticed Mikan, who is actually a girl. He let go off Natsume and glared Mikan. Mikan glared back.

"Nullify Alice, huh?" Persona said, still staring Mikan.

Natsume was trying to catch his breath. Mikan couldn't care more or less about the crazy teacher and Natsume but she had the feeling that the teacher doesn't like her. Which teacher would like a rebellious student? A rebellious teacher? Who knows?

"Don't you try to get in my way," he said, leaving Mikan alone while taking Natsume away in a blink of an eye.

Natsume was in a pinkish room. There are tables, chairs, candles, lights, a board, teacher's desk and soso. It's like a classroom but it's in pink and carpet like a little girl's room.

POP! POP!

A sign of 'Welcome Natsume!' appeared in front of him. Natsume was shocked. He saw children and Persona looked at him.

"Welcome, Natsume," greeted Persona and bowed to Natsume. Natsume was kind of awkward and told Persona not to be formal.

"AWE!!" Persona said and hugged Natsume. Natsume, once again, can't breathe and is trying to get away from Persona's gasp. Then some students came forward.

A kid with gray came towards them grinning and giggling and said, "Konnichiwa, Miss Persona!" with a smile.

Persona looked at the little boy and released Natsume and hugged the kid while repeat-ly saying cute.

"Where am I? Where's Mikan?" asked Natsume to the teacher who has fiery eyes as soon as he heard Mikan's name. Persona let go of the kid and faced Natsume. Natsume gulped.

"Why don't we slip that girl out of your mind, Natsume-chan?" Persona said, giving his personal graceful smile.

"Huh? B-but we just left her without tell-," said Natsume but cut by Persona.

"Serve her. She's nothing but trouble to the academy with that attitude of hers," he said. The kid covered his eyes with his bangs.

'Trouble?' thought Natsume.

"Enough her! Meet Youichi! He's our cutest and youngest member in the Dangerous Ability Class!" Persona said in cheerful tone.

"Hi, Youichi. I'm Hyuuga Natsume! Yoroshikuni!" said Natsume while shaking the kid's hand. There's a bubble background behind the kid.

"Nice to meet you, Natsume nii-chan!" Youichi said and shook Natsume's hand more. Pretty impressive for a kid to shake someone older's hand, huh?

"KAWAII!!!!!!!!" squeaked Persona and hug the two boys.

"Help me…" whispered Natsume.

Aya/Mimi: Hehehe! -winks- That was long!

-You could feel its hot in there and feel kinda weak-

Mikan: It's hot in here… Ne, Hotaru-

Hotaru: -went inside her snail invention-

Ruka, Mikan & Aya: -anime sweatdropped- Hoottaaaruuuuu!!!

Hotaru: Shut up! This is your fault, stupid author!

Natsume & Persona: -fiery background-

Aya/Mimi: Taskette!!! -ran-

Ruka: Poor Mimi…

Mikan: Don't forget to review! Give the author a comment whether good or bad! If you want to add something, tell us! She'll try to add!

Hotaru: Before you go, the stupid author is going to make a new fiction… Look for it…

Aya/Mimi: We hope you enjoy this chappy! Bye bye!

Ja! Can't think of final words! Hahahaha! But I did all the classes right, right? Or did I miss something?


End file.
